


Promises

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, F/M, Hunger Games, I just gave them different names, Parental Royed - Freeform, Yes lust and envy are in this, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: "WE'RE MAKING IT OUT ALIVE!" Edward roared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alacarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacarton/gifts).



> Hey everyone!! (Note for my regular readers: So I've been really sick lately and have needed to write some royai but I'm still writing chapter 14 it's half done don't worry you will have your chapter byou the end of next week!!)
> 
> I found a bunch of headcanons on the-flame-and-hawks-eye (alacarton's tumblr) blog (which is a tumblr I seriously recommend checking out if you haven't already) about a HG au for fma. 
> 
> Ed volunteering to takeep Al's place, Winry being reaped, Roy being the mentor. 
> 
> But what about Riza? Read and find out.

"WE'RE BOTH MAKING IT OUT ALIVE!" Edward roared, enraged by his mentor.

"Its impossible, don't even try!" Mustang sneered, glaring into Edwards amber eyes.

"How would you know?! You're such a selfish bastard it would've never crossed your mind! You're lucky to be here you know-"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?! YOU THINK I WANTED HER TO DIE FOR ME?!" Mustang roared, gripping Ed by the black fabric of his shirt. His sharp features softened, an enraged glare shifting to a weary, tired frown as he let the boy go. "I... I need a drink."

Ed watched, somewhat shaken by the outburst as his mentor stormed out of the room, ebony coat fluttering behind him.

The room was silent, save for the soft thump of a closing door.

Ed could feel the eyes of the avoxes dotted about the room staring at him, boring holes through him. Swallowing thickly, Ed spoke up;

"Rose?" He asked the pink haired woman sitting on the couch opposite him.

"Yes Edward?" The cheery escort replied, tilting her head towards him.

"What year of the games was Mustang in?"

"Roy? Oh! The 61st. Why may I ask?"

"Just curious... I'm gonna go to my room now. Bye Winry."

The girl looked up from her book, waving a small goodbye.

He had found it on the TV, the 61st games, and had decided to skip to the last half hour in favour of not having to bear witness to most of the blood and gore, even if he was going to experience it firsthand in a few days.

The arena was a desert, desolate and arid with crumbling buildings everywhere. The camera was set on the cornucopia, the black shell looking out of place against the stark scenery of the desert.

In front of it were a beautiful girl with long, black curls, voluptuous figure and creamy skin, somehow undamaged by the sun, and a lanky, muscular boy with long, spiked hair, knife in hand.

The camera switched suddenly to a face he knew all to well. Mustang. He was younger definitely, his hair was shorter and plastered to his forehead from sweat and he had cuts and bruises on his face, but the scowl was the same.

"Whats our move?" Asked a girls voice.

A girl with short, blonde hair and striking brown eyes appeared behind him, bow in hand and quiver over her shoulder.

"Well Solaris and Vic from district 1 are still guarding it..." He mumbled.

"I know that, so what're we going to do about it?"

"Well they're not easy targets, especially together. So we'll have to draw them out and take them out separately."

"Fall back and light smoke signals?" The girl asked with a knowingly.

"You got it. After you light the signal-"

"Climb the nearest building and take whoever it is out with an arrow."

"Exactly."

They nodded at each other and separated, sprinting off through the ruins.

The cameras returned to the pair by the cornucopia, a plume of smoke coming into view.

"There!" The boy shouted, pointing at the plume. His voice was gravelly and sharp, like he had a sore throat all the time. The girl looked where he was pointing, just as another plume appeared.

"They're trying to fool us. Split us up and take us out when we're apart." The girl said with an irritated growl.

"So we go to one and kill whoever's there, and wait for the other to appear." The boy shrugged.

"Just what I was thinking. Let's go."

The camera followed the pair to the ruins where the smoke was coming from, cutting to the blonde girl perched on a rooftop, arrow notched into her bowstring, sliding back slowly.

"Birdie, Birdie, sitting in your nest, I wonder who you're gonna kill next~" the boy sang, slipping into view.

"You." The blonde girl whispered, drawing back the arrow and letting it fly, hitting the boy through his windpipe.

The boy fell to the ground, cannon fire signalling his death.

"VIC YOU IMBECILE!" The girl roared, pulling out her knives.

The archeress slung her bow over her shoulder, making a break for it and running across the rooftop, jumping and landing safely on the ground, breaking into a full sprint.

The camera started to follow the archeress, zooming in on the noirette chasing her.  
Just as it zoomed out, the pursuer tackled the archeress to the ground.

"I have you now, you little bi-" The woman cackled, only for her sentence to be cut off by a swift foot to the gut.

The archeress pushed herself up, pushing her opponent off of her, causing the noirette to smack her head against the brick wall of a ruined house and ran.

Mustang came back into view. The girl looked relieved.

"Riza!"

"Ro-" the girl couldn't finish her sentence as a blade sliced her throat, causing her to fall to the ground, shaking.

"Oh, what a sweet reunion, I hope you don't mind if I CUT in." The other girl said sweetly, a manic grin on her face.

"YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Mustang screamed, running towards the girl, blade out and at the ready, thrusting the blade into her shoulder.

The girl growled in pain, stabbing him in the abdomen and kneeing him the groin, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.

That would explain why he couldn't run much and had to rub his abdomen sometimes.

The girl laughed manically, humming to herself.

"And the victor is... Me~" her cold violet eyes looked into the camera. "Just sound the cannons ple-" blood spilled from her lips as she gagged, and arrow piercing through the left side of her sternum.

The camera switched to Mustang, who was standing shakily on his feet and brining his blade to her back, slicing across it, making her fall.

Mustang leaped onto her, stabbing her repeatedly as she struggled to push him off. Her efforts faltered until her hands finally dropped.

"...R...oy..." came a struggled gasp.

Mustang seemed to snap out of his animalistic, savage haze, dropping the knife and running to the blonde girl, lying in the sand, red clumps of blood marring the stark white sand. He scooped her up, resting her her in his lap, cradled in his arms.

"Riza! Just hold on okay, we're gonna make it out together!" He said frantically, ripping his sleeve and pressing it onto the wound on her neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Just hold on! Please! For me! Just hold on!"

She shook her head, cupping a bloody hand over his cheek.

"Don't be like that! We're getting out together just don't leave me!" He said, breaking out into a sob. "Just don't..."

The girl lead him closer to her, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips, falling back into him with a small, peaceful smile on her face.

A cannon sounded.

A fanfare began to play.

"No." He gasped. "Nononono. You're not dead this can't be happening this instance real its-"

"CONGRATULATIONS ROY MUSTANG, TRIBUTE OF DISTRICT FIVE AND VICTOR OF THE 61st ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES."

Mustang started to weep, pressing his hands onto her chest and pressing his mouth to hers in a frantic attempt to perform CPR.

White arms gripped Mustang by his arms and tried to pull him away, but he elbowed the peacekeeper in the face, screaming profanities.

The footage froze.

"I don't remember much after that." Came a voice. Ed turned his head to the door, where Mustang was stood, drink in one hand and remote in the other. "They knocked me out. All I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with my mentor sitting next to me, and I was all patched up."

"Who..."

"The girl? Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye. My childhood friend. I... I loved her... more than anything in the world..." He trailed off, staring at the screen.

Ed said nothing, shifting uneasily on the satin covers of the king-sized bed that his room boasted.

Mustang sauntered over to Ed, setting the glass of amber liquid onto the clear, crystalline nightstand next the bed, sitting down next to Ed.

"Do you care about Winry?" The older man asked, staring at the frozen image on the large screen in front of them.

Ed nodded.

"Do you love her?"

"I... I guess... she's nice and pretty and I've known her for a long time..."

"If you really care about her you'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive."

"I already want to."

Mustang turned towards Ed, gripping his shoulders.

"Promise me you'll protect Winry."

"I promise."

"And promise me you won't do what I did. Never abandon her or leave her side."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK OK OK I AM SO SORRY I HAD TO I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates on fics and other random shit!!!
> 
> NerdQueensBlogBitches


End file.
